new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Mar del Sur World Park
a is a theme park owned by Mar del Sur Entertainment. It founded by TBD in 2013. History Areas Film City A Huemul Films-themed area Patagonia Island A Pirates in the Patagonia-themed sub-zone. Edge of the Galaxy A science fiction-themed sub-zone. Thrill Zone An action film-themed sub-area. Achelpén A The Chronicles of Felipe Cortez-themed sub-area. Santiago de Chile and Maricura A Fabian Fox-themed sub-zone. Love Village Isla de Fosil Comedy Metropolis High School of Rocks Matias Pudu's Cartoon Town A Pudú Producciones/Zumbastico Studios-themed area. Pudu Acres A Matias Pudu and Friends-themed sub-zone. * Matias Pudu's Drone Mania - a dark ride. * The Story of the Unlucky Otters - a dark ride. * Peter and Cat's Fun Fair - a funhouse-like ride. * High School Daze - a spinning teacup ride. * Super Sisters' Hyper Coaster - a faster roller coaster. * The Happy Elves' Adventure - a dark ride. * Amanda and Sugarpup's Wacky Misadventures - a dark ride * The Raccoon Family Car Driving - a dark ride/roller coaster. * Argentine River - a boat ride. * Cartoony to the Whack: A Toon-A-Majigs Ride - a dark ride. * Square Coaster - a roller coaster. * Three Foxes' Carousel - a carousel. * Koot's Adventure Jeeps - a roller coaster. * Little Amanda at the Park - a playground ride. * Goldheart's Come-and-Guest - a meet-and-greet attraction. * Space Alien Madness - a spinning rocket ride. * Frankie's Mice Attack! - a roller coaster. * The Monster Castle: The Ride - a dark ride. * The Yellow Puma's Coaster - a roller coaster. * Hot Dog Lovers: Secret of the Golden Hot Dog - a dark ride. Fantasy Town A Fantasy Town Adventures-themed sub-zone. *''Fantasy Town Adventures: The Ride'' - a dark ride. *''Wizwuz' Magic Dragons'' - a carousel. *''Sea Coaster'' - a roller coaster. *''King Trollus' Ball Throw'' - a ball throw ride. *''Slick's Spinning Lilypads'' - a spinning teacup ride. Birdie's Avarian Paradise A Birdie's High-Air Adventures-themed sub-zone. *''The Journey of Birdie'' - a dark ride. *''Tropical Parrots'' - a carousel. *''Cock-O-Roo's Egg Coaster'' - a roller coaster. *''Feline Baron's Planes'' - a spinning rocket ride. *''Bird Playground'' - a playground-like ride. City of Action and Adventure A action/adventure cartoons-themed sub-zone. *''Leo Cortez' Alien Coaster'' - a roller coaster. *''Internet Forces: The Ride'' - a simulator ride. *''Parachute Jumpers of the Armed Forces'' - a parachute ride. *''Dinomorphers Carousel'' - a carousel. *''Kung-Fu Coaster'' - a roller coaster. *''Spaceships of the Guardians'' - a spinning rocket ride. *''Battle Miners: Rock Chaos'' - a log flume ride. *''F.I.L.E.S.: Mission: Save the World!'' - a dark ride. *''Galactic Polar Rangers: The Ride'' - a dark ride. *''Galactic Alien Rockets'' - a spinning rocket ride. *''Racecarousel'' - a carousel. *''Robot Police Coaster'' - a roller coaster. *''The Spy Squirrels' Adventure'' - a dark ride. Comedy Town A comedy cartoon-themed sub-zone. *''Donnie's Piñata Carousel'' - a carousel *''The Musician Animals' Musical Journey'' - a dark ride. *''The Pop Aliens' Pop Mayhem'' - a roller coaster. *''Nahuel's Flying Pumas'' - an aerial carousel. *''The Grand Journeys of Red'' - a bumper car ride. *''Goby's Slide-Along'' - a toboggan ride. *''Donato's Funhouse'' - a funhouse-like ride. *''The Doggies' Crazied Misadventures'' - a dark ride. *''The Joyful Journey of the Mouse Family'' - a dark ride. *''Susie Woodenhat: The Ride'' - a roller coaster *''The Bear and the Hamsters' Spinning Chairs'' - a spinning teacup ride. *''Gail D. Rom and the Virus' Mouse Coaster'' - a roller coaster. *''Ting's Magical Dragons'' - a spinning rocket ride. *''Officer Doggy and Sargeant Mouse's Police Jamboree'' - a whip ride. 31 Minutes Land A 31 Minutos-themed sub-area. The Wilds' Chill Zone A The Wilds-themed sub-area. Wacky Hummingbird's Square A The Wacky Hummingbird-themed sub-area. *''Wacky Hummingbird's Nutty Carousel'' - a carousel. *''Dog, Cat and Rooster's Farm Blowout'' - a roller coaster. *''Junior Horse's Rockets'' - a spinning rocket ride. *''The Country Foxes' Musical Journey'' - a roller coaster. *''Captain Jack's Super Flyers'' - a pendulum ride. *''Peter Possum's Awesome Crash-Out'' - a bumper car ride. *''The Crime-Fighting Ride'' - a dark ride. *''Western Animal Stories'' - a theater attraction. *''Mr. Zebra's Gliders'' - a spinning rocket ride. *''Lovely Bird's Love Funhouse'' - a funhouse-like ride. *''Tex and Walbert's Shooting House'' - a carnival game ride. *''Tony's Carousel'' - a carousel. *''Dick and Anton's Frollic Coaster'' - a roller coaster. *''The Journeys of Good Humor'' - a dark ride. *''Super Dinosaur's Spinning Eggs'' - a spinning teacup ride. Movieland A Pudú Producciones/Zumbastico Feature Animation films-themed sub-zone. * Body Coaster - a roller coaster. * The Crabs' Spinning Treasures - a spinning teacups ride. * Cricket and Bee: The Great Journey - a dark ride. * Yin-Yang Dojo - a simulator ride. * The Mechanic Carousel - a carousel. * Dreams of Magma: Ye Olde Quest - a dark ride. * Invasion of the Gnomes - a shooting dark ride. * Zapphire and Emerald's Flying Eagles - a spinning rocket ride. * The Nutcracker Coaster - a roller coaster ride. * Space Quest: Tour in Galaxy - a dark ride. * Gabi Poltergeist' Spooky Teacups - a spinning teacup ride. * Venetian Boats - a boat ride. * Pancho the Sailor's Big Adventure * Pigs' House Follies - a bumper car ride. * Sunboy and Moongirl: The Seven Stars - a dark ride. * Mauricio and Lola: Adventure in the Jungle - a log flume ride. *''Little Chilean Adventurer: Susanne's Darling Adventure'' - a dark ride. *''Pebbles and Morty: The Ride'' - a dark ride/enclosed roller coaster. *''King of the Robots-themed ride'' *''Star-themed ride'' *''and Cuckoo Clock-themed ride'' *''Rooster in Trouble-themed ride'' *''of Rapa Nui-themed ride'' *''Passport-themed ride'' *''Princess Quest-themed ride'' *''Magician-themed ride'' *''Ugly Duckling-themed ride'' *''the Foxes Could Dance?-themed ride'' *''the Sailor-themed ride'' *''Comes, Freddy Seal!-themed ride'' *''ride'' *''ride'' *''in California-themed ride'' *''Cat in the Train-themed ride'' Tokyo Super Hero Island A Pudú Comics-themed sub-zone. Andes Television Zone A Andes Television Studios-themed area. The Two Kingdoms H.U.N.T.E.R. Headquarters Crime Zone Lola's Rescue Playground The Colorful Street Toonland City of Sitcoms Hollywood A third party film-themed area. Dream Pier A pier-themed sub-area, inspired by Pixar Pier/Paradise Gardens Park. *''Madness-esque ride'' *''Screamin'-esque ride'' *''Fun Wheel-esque ride'' *''Jellyfish-esque ride'' *''Zephyr-esque ride'' Zone of Chilean Animation A Chilean animation-themed sub-area, mainly themed to Condorito, Hostal Morrison, Mampato and Zumbastico Fantastico. TV World A Chilean television shows-themed sub-area. Center of the Inspiration A Chilean film-themed sub-area. Grizzly Lake An animal/nature-themed area, inspired by Disney's Animal Kingdom and Six Flags Discovery Kingdom. *''The Oasis of the Wonders'' *''African Safari'' *''Exploration in Lemur Lake'' *''Mount Everest Track'' *''Rainforest Boats'' *''Indian Animal Trail'' *''ride'' *''A Crazy Journey Through Time'' *''The Spinning Lizards'' Land of the Future A tTechnological innovation/international culture-themed area, inspired by Epcot. *''Mothership World'' *''ride'' *''Hyundai's Test Cars'' *''An Adventure in Senses with Mr. Dragonfly'' *''Life in the World'' *''Laserman vs. the Blaster Monster'' *''Discoveries Around the World'' Wide World of Video Games A Pudu Interactive-themed area. Nisho Stadium A Nisho-themed sub-zone. The Land of Quickdash A Quickdash the Fast Mouse-themed sub-zone. Starworld A Pops of the Stars-themed sub-zone. Battle Street A Battle Street Brawlers-themed sub-zone. Motoropolis A Motoropolis-themed sub-zone. Tri-Kingdom A The Triple-Force Chronicles-themed sub-area. Place of the Mobile Togger-Coco's Jungle A Togger-Coco-themed sub-zone. Arabia A Arabian Prince-themed sub-zone. Resorts Operations Licensed Brands See Also *Mar del Sur Parks and Resorts *Matias Pudu's World of Toons Trivia *Mar del Sur World Park is inspired by Walt Disney World, Universal Resort and Warner Movie World. *Matias Pudu's Cartoon Town would be also a area in Universal Studios Florida. Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:Theme parks Category:Mar del Sur Entertainment